Fakten über meine Geschichten und Charaktere
Hier sind einige Fakten über meine Geschichten und Charaktere. Sie werden immer mal wieder ergänzt. Danke an Wildblüte dass ich so etwas machen darf 16:16, 29. Mär. 2018 (UTC) =Allgemeine= Viele Charas die ich erstellt habe, verändere ich nur geringfügig entweder vom Charakter oder dem Aussehen oder auch nicht und verwende sie in anderen Storys noch mal. Manchmal verknüpfe ich auch Stimmen von verschiedenen Figuren aus Serien und Filmen mit meinen Charas. Was wäre wenn ... Geschichten Sie sollten eigentlich überarbeitet werden aber die Überarbeitungen waren nicht so ganz meins. Was wäre wenn ... Charaktere Wüstenlicht #sollte eigentlich Wüstentraum heißen die Endung -licht war eine spontane Idee. #Sie sollte eine Anspielung darauf sein das sie das Heilmittel gegen die Namenlose Krankheit die den SchattenClan bedrohte fand und ihm somit einen Lichtblick gab, das Heilung besteht. #Triefnase führte Ihre Heilernamen Zeremonie aus da Gelbzahn durch den Brand verstorben war #Sie wird deswegen vom SchattenClan sehr geschätzt Silberschnuppe #sollte Tigerstern eigentlich nicht in die Verbannung folgen. #Silberkralle sollte sie als ihren Kriegernamen behalten er wurde nur geändert, da die Autorin mitleid mit ihr hatte. #Von ihren beiden Gefährten hat sie immer noch eine engere Bindung zu Schwarzstern. #In Langschweif verliebte sie sich erst als sie ihm nach dem Kaninchenangriff der ihm das Augenlicht nahm half. Rise of the MoonstreamClan #Der eigentliche Titel des Clans wäre würde man wörtlich über setzen RivermoonClan. #Da er aber einen bezug zu seiner Gründerin Mondstrom haben sollte wurde die englische Übersetzung Moonstream. genommen ##Der Deutschename Flussmond kommt daher, dass der FlussClan später dem MondClan bei trat ###Floglich sollte er eigentlich Mondfluss heißen. Flussmond hat aber den besseren klang. Charaktere Mondstern #Mondstern sollte eigentlich nur weiße Pfoten haben die wenn sie sich zusammen rollt einen Vollmond bilden. Es wurde zu gunsten des Mondkrallenförmigen Fleck auf der Stirn geändert. #Sie hat in Sonnenwende einen Traum von ihrem Tod #Mondstern war die einzigste Katze des FlussClan die nicht merkte wie sehr Braunupelz in sie verliebt ist und es erst in Traumnacht mitbekommt als er sie fragt wie sie einer Katze die Liebe gestehen würde und so eine Antwort von ihr bekommt. Eisbruch Ist es wirklich Richtig sollte eigentlich keine Staffel werden sondern der Titel des Buches. Der Urspüngliche Name war Freund oder Feind Charktere Schakalstern #Ursprünglich sollte Schakalstern nicht so grausam sein sondern aus dem affekt heraus handeln. #In einer überarebeiteten Version von Aufbruch ist das zu sehen. ##Die Überarbeitung wird aber niemals veröffnetlicht #Seine Stimme sollte Ursprünglich die Deutsche Stimme von Victor Clement de Girodelle aus dem Anime Lady Oscar werden ##Die Autorin hat sich nun für Thomas O'Malley aus dem Film Aristocats entschieden Kojotenstern #Sie sollte eigentlich ein vierte Junges haben, da ursprünglich auch Laubkralle am Missbrauch beteiligt war #Dieses Junge sollte sie beim Stamm zurück lassen. #Diese Idee wurde verworfen #Ihre Stimme sollte ursprünglich die PRotagonisten Lady Oscar aus dem gleichnahmigen Anime sein ##Jetzt ist es die englsiche Stimme von Duchess aus dem Film Aristocats Salbeiblüte #Sie und Dunkelwolke haben am anfang ein sehr negatives Verhältnis zueinander Savannensturm #Sie sollte eigentlich eine unabhängige Katze sein. Für die Charakter entwicklung, wurde diese Idee verworfen. #Charakter und aussehen sind von Benutzer:Wintersturm. #Sie hat die selbe Endung wie ihre Eltern -sturm Blaufeuer #sie hatte eine Affäre mit Laubkralle vom WindClan #Ihr Aussehen und ihr Charaktet sind von Benutzer:Wildblüte Brennnesselfell #Sie wurde von Benutzer:Traumflamme vorgeschlagen #Ihre ganze Geschichte wird überarbeitet. Freund oder Feind Es ist die Ursprüngliche Version von Ist es wirklich Richtig Charaktere Kojotenstern (FoF) #Sie wird von einem Luchs gerettet da der Stamm hier nicht existiert #Auch nimmt sie den SchattenClan Krieger Nachtschatten in ihren Clan auf als dieser sie im Luchsbau findet #Sie und ihre kleine Familie bauen eine enge Freundschaft zu Lynx dem Luchs auf Lynx #Er ist ein eurasischer Luchs #Er rettet Kojotenstern vor den Wölfen und dem Adler und gewährt ihr Obdach bis die Jungen alt genug für die Reise sind #Er wurde als wenige Tage altes Jungtier von einer Kätzin aufgezogen, weswegen er niemals eine Katze verletzen oder töten würde #Lynx musste einmal in der Blattleere einen Fuchs töten und fressen weil sie so hart war. #Es amüsiert ihn wie abenteuer lustig Kojotensterns Junge schon kurz nach der Geburt sind obwohl die Augen noch zu sind Nachtschatten #In der GeschichteFreund oder Feind ist er der Liebelingschara der Autorin #Beim Angriff auf den DonnerClan greift er nur Katzen von FlussClan und WindClan an #Er rettet Rubinflammen das Leben in dem er seine Clan-Kameradin Frettchenherz von dieser wegzerrt #Er verlässt den SchattenClan da dieser nicht mehr für das steht was er einmal war. #Er wird von Kojotenstern in den BlitzClan aufgenommen Schwarzbein #Sie war eine Spontane Idee Tenshi & Java Charaktere Nächte des Wandels Wenn der Tag zur Nacht wird Charaktere Die erste Prophezeiung Charaktere Vom Winde verweht #Die Geschichte soll zeigen, was passiert, wenn man Freundschaft aus Stolz und Sturheit in die Brüche gehen lässt. Eyeless Charaktere Frische Narben Charaktere Hortensienpfote #Ursprünglich sollt sie ihren Hauskätzchen Namen Ajisai behalten Das Hinterland und seine Gefahren Charaktere Dingogeist The past haunts, the present kills Alte Bedrohung Charaktere Mond der die Nacht erhellt #Sie hat obwohl sie eine Beutejägerin ist, Träume von ihren Ahnen Nerzjunges Leben Charaktere Themesongs meiner Charas Dunkelwolke & Salbeiblüte I need a little TLC aus der Serie Schlimmer gehts immer mit Milo Murphy / Milo Murphys Law beschreibt sehr gut die Situation zwischen Dunkelwolke und Salbeiblüte, nachdem es zwischen den beiden zu einer Aussprache kam und sie einandere besser verstehen. I'm not despairing, But maybe we can start repairing With a little tender love and caring That would really hit the spot ... Salbeiblüte Skorpionherz Skorpionherz' Themesong ist Monochrome no Kiss der GRuppe SID welches das Intro zum Anime Black Butler ist. Ich habe es gewählt da es am besten zu ihr passt. I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers Through monochrome the memory lingers into your hands i'm resting the pain inside of me You and me I see A dream of blind destiny And it's into your arms I'm melting And it's the first time I've ever felt like this You are the hand that's dealt me The tempter sealing my fate With a kiss And in a flash, the stars align I search beyond the words, wanting a sign But lost inside your eyes Lies become clearer to see They tell a different story So take the reins and don't let go I want this pain to scar deep, for I know all our past receives healing,with memories concealing we cry to the light of the moon this night's become a wonderful haven and in my it's what Ive craven addicted to this sea, Ive even lost the need to breathe and its out of my life your fading and its the warmth of your arms i still desire stuck all alone I'm praying to never share my one kiss with a liar and in the dark I'm left alone my heart inside is losing every tone and spotting all your lies wise of this path to be free I'm writing a new story i fall asleep to tainted i know that there is more to all that seems wanting all my desires to never retire i live by the night of the moon and its straight to the sky I'm flying and its the knowledge that you will not be there struggling through, I'm trying to find my own escape out this snare And in a flash, the stars align I search beyond the words, wanting a sign But lost inside your eyes Lies become clearer to see They tell a different story So take the reins and don't let go I want this pain to scar deep, for I know in spite of every sign crying this night to be true the sun will rise out you So here's another kiss To tainted bliss A toast to empty promise With virtue pretending love as our ending We fall by the light of the moon Kojotenstern & Schakalstern Ihr Theme ist Save and Sound von Capital Citys Zitate meiner Charas Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Fakten Kategorie:Spoiler